Many children search for media content, such as videos, audio recordings, television programs, etc. on media playback devices. When a search query is in the process of being entered, potential search suggestions that may complete the search query can be presented. However, many parents do not want search suggestions that are directed to mature content to be presented to their children as the search query is being entered.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for providing search suggestions.